


the least favorite past time activity

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Sharing a Room, and a bed or sorts but not really, everyone knows theyre in love but them, i cant tag pls just give it a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: “What am I supposed to do when you‘re gone?““... what do you usually do when I‘m gone?““I wait for you to come back.“OrIn which Wanda tries to explain what she does when Natasha isn‘t around.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	the least favorite past time activity

“What am I supposed to do while you're gone?“  
Wanda asks while bringing out her best puppy eyes, pouting slightly.

“... What do you usually do when I‘m gone?“

“Wait for you to come back.“ she states matter of factly.

"Y-you what?" Natasha asks, thinking she didn‘t hear her correctly.

"... I wait for you to come back-"

"- yeah no I got that, but- You don't sit by the door like a puppy waiting for their owner right?" Natasha laughs nervously.

Wanda blushes bright red.  
"Not by the door and not every time but-"

"Are you serious right now? You can't-" Wanda interrupts her. 

"I just miss you all the time and Steve doesn't allow me to tag along with your missions either soo." 

Natasha just stares at the woman in front of her, and Wanda is concerned for a moment that Natasha‘s eyes may fall out. The younger woman blushes under her gaze and feels oddly uncomfortable now that she revealed such a thing about herself.

Wanda and Natasha have gotten a lot closer over the last few months to the point where they were nearly physically attached to each other. Officially, they aren‘t dating, but unofficial avengers gossip is saying they've been dating for weeks. 

Everyone knows that they share a bed more often than not. That Wanda cookes at least two times per week for her (girl-)friend. That Natasha would like to hit everyone square in the nose who dares to look at Wanda for too long. 

Everyone knows they are in love with each other. Really everyone. Except Natasha and Wanda themselves. That‘s what brings them into this position. Wanda is sitting on Natasha‘s bed like it's her own, when the redhead walks into the room, telling her that Maria is there, and that she‘d have to leave in a few hours. 

She closes the book on her lap as soon as they start arguing and Natasha stops dead in her tracks when she hears that Wanda wasn‘t kidding. At all.

She stares at the woman on the bed in disbelief and Wanda sighs. 

“Don‘t look at me like that.“ 

Worry is written all over the younger woman‘s face and Nat can‘t help but imagine the way she actually looks like a lost puppy right now. Wanda frowns at her smile.

“Don‘t you have- I don‘t know. Things to do?“

Wanda snorts. “Like what?“

Nat shrugs. “Dunno. Spend time with the others maybe?“

At that, Wanda averts her gaze out the window and Natasha knows she just hit a sore spot. Knowing fully well Wanda wasn‘t one to spend a lot of time with the others when she didn‘t need to.

“They don‘t even fully trust me yet,“ she runs her hand through her hair, “you know the soup I made you last week?“

Natasha nods, not knowing why she asked that now.

“I left the rest on the stove when we were done, you know for the others. A few hours later I heard Bruce and Tony wondering if it was safe to eat.“ She looks away again, “As if I‘d poison it.“

Natasha frowns, wondering if she was for real. No way it would actually matter to Tony what he eats. And really, it's his loss, considering the way the food is actually pretty awesome.

“What about Vision?“ she asks. But Wanda waves her hand dismissively, implying he wasn‘t a better company. Natasha laughs lightly, “I think he has a thing for you.“

Wanda groans at that, shoving her head into a pillow, Natasha just laughs. Going back to pack a few things. “It won‘t be that long.“

The girl hums quietly, raising her head to watch Nat. The `few`days are gonna be horribly boring and tiring at the same time, and Wanda is already awaiting the moment when Natasha will come back. 

By the time Wanda considered every possibility of how she could convince Steve to come along, Natasha stands in the open doorway, a smile on her lips as she watches the young woman being lost in thoughts.

“I‘ll call you if I get some time, yeah?“

Wanda‘s head shoots up from being brought out of her thoughts, but nods. “Okay.“ she says.

Natasha sends her a `see you!‘ and by the time Wanda‘s `take care` reaches her, the door is already closed and the redhead is off to the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like ages ago, and sorta finished it just now  
> The prompt is from otp prompt generator by eliasz btw
> 
> And please ignore the switching of the tenses oop
> 
> Leaving a comment would be super sweet,  
> Have a nice day! <3


End file.
